Body Heat
by Lucca TM
Summary: Algunos pensamientos de Koji. One ShotCorta


**Body Heat **

By Lucca

Puedes ocultar la verdad, puedes negarla, puedes cerrar los ojos ante ella, e incluso intentar destruirla, y sin embargo, esta nunca cambiara, por lo menos no la mía propia. La realidad de la que te hablo es simple, desde mi punto de vista, y he decidido aceptarla pues al fin y al cabo, es lo único que tengo.

Un cubo de hielo puede derretirse, igual que una persona que por mucho tiempo ha vivido negando la calidez de sus propios sentimientos. Yo no recuerdo haber tenido alguno antes de conocerle, ni uno solo en verdad. Recuerdo sensaciones físicas, el dolor de los golpes en los entrenamientos, y el leve fastidio al escuchar a todas y cada una de las personas que me rodeaban. No había dolor, ni miedo, pero tampoco alegría, observaba de lejos y a veces, me divertía de manera que admito cruel, a costa de alguna desafortunada fan.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo que era, solo seguía caminando, sin entender ni creer un solo instante en sus estupideces y contradictorias mentiras. ¡Por que eso eran, mentiras! Mentiras bellas, no lo niego, pero mentiras al fin y al cabo. Me era imposible aceptar que hubiese alguien en este mundo que tuviera dentro de si el fuego que los demás llaman sentimientos, pasión, alma.

Es extraña la forma y el lugar donde los encontré. Los ojos llenos de ira y decisión de una niña que no pasaba los diez años de edad. Viendo tal decisión, desesperación, fuerza, puesto en cada detalle de sus movimientos, dudé. Dudé de mis convicciones, de mi plástico entorno diario.

Si existía alguien en este mundo con semejante pasión incluso en los detalles mas pequeños de su persona, la pasión misma no podía ser una mentira, entonces, tenia que existir un poco de ese fuego en todos, solo que esta muchacha era una antorcha ardiendo y lanzando chispas. De cierta forma, esa luz fue la guía en los años que siguieron a ese fugas encuentro.

Y cuando por fin le encontré de nuevo, me di cuenta de... err... ciertos detalles que me debieron pasar desapercibidos. ¡Que mas da, me dije¡Sin importar su exterior, le amo!... ¿No es acaso esa la base de toda la creencia sobre la que se sustenta el concepto 'amor'? Amar a quien no te ama, amar a quien te odia, amar a quien jamás tendrás, amar a quien te ama... pero siempre, amar a quien amas... sin importar nada.

Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que ser mío, no pensaba en intentarlo, simplemente lo sabia, como es un hecho que el día de mañana saldrá el sol. Aun con todos los obstáculos, las personas, la vida que nos arrastraba a nuestro rumbo, e incluso sus propios miedos, estuvimos juntos realmente.

_"Nunca creí... que podía ser tan feliz..."_

No recuerdo haber llorado antes de haber estado a su lado, ni una sola ocasión, y la primera lagrima que derrame, tenia que ser de felicidad, mi vida, felicidad absoluta y perfecta. Pasaran mil años, unos segundo, la eternidad entera, pero ese instante cuando te tuve en mis brazos y pude besarte libremente, fue la felicidad. No era un momento de 'gran' felicidad, o la más 'esperada', era LA felicidad a la que estaba destinado desde incluso antes de nacer.

Nunca supe que era un cubo de hielo, hasta que me fundí con tu llama. Y no me derretí, me evapore y perdí en la bruma de mis sentidos, y tu te extinguiste en mi labios y ojos. Dejaste ir años y años de silencio y dolor.

No necesitabas quemarme para que me alejara, como hacías con los demás, por que sabias que al fin y al cabo, eso no me interesaba. _Quemame, destruyeme, consumeme hasta que queden solo cenizas..._

Sé lo que nos espera, pero ¿Que podemos hacer? El destino es lo que forjamos con nuestras acciones, sin importar lo que nos rodee, así que he aceptado la verdad. Que te amare el resto de mi existencia, sin importar el viento o las tempestades, y nunca dejare que extingan tu llama.

-Fin-

Notas.- Me entro una inspiracion que hace mucho tiempo no me llegaba, y pues decidi aprobecharla. Algo corta y sin sentido, pero bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible. Se aceptan comentarios 


End file.
